World overview
A brief overview of the various systems and concepts at play in the universe of Magi. God A god is a being who guides the Flow of the Rukh with their will by putting a universal desire in the hearts of all people. Rukh Rukh are what make up the material world. They come in various types that coincide with the natural elements. They produce Magoi in accordance with the will of their God. They naturally appear as white. Destiny/The Great Flow The general "forwardness" of all things. It's direction can be sensed by certain individuals. Black Rukh Rukh following the will of the former God Ill-Illah. Magoi Magoi is the representation of pure energy or potential. It is the driving force behind all action. Every living thing has a personal reservoir of Magoi that can be depleted and restored. Magic Magic is when commands are given directly to the Rukh, telling them to produce Magoi in order to cause specific phenomena. Spells A Spell in the combination of words used to give commands to the Rukh during Magic. Wands Wands are objects required to channel a Magician's Magoi while performing Magic. Alma Torran The planet that existed before the current one. It was home to the Original Humans and many other species. Original Humans The humans that inhabited Alma Torran. They could all use Magic. After being moved to the New World, they became the Torran Tribe. The other species The various non-human species that inhabited Alma Torran. They were monstrous giants, frequently resembling animals. They could not use Magic. Their chieftains later became the Djinn. New World The planet what was created after Alma Torran was ravaged. This is where the majority of Magi's story takes place. New Humans The current Humans are a condensation of the various non-human species that inhabited Alma Torran. They have since colonized and diversified in the New World. All Humans have a natural alignment with a type of Rukh. Torran tribe Torran are the descendants of the Original Humans. Fallen Fallen individuals are Humans who have rejected the will of the current God and broken away from the Great Flow. Their Rukh is Black. Magicians Magicians are Humans who can use Magic without assistance. They have stronger influence over the type of Rukh they are aligned with. They cannot claim or use power from a Djinn. Magic Tools Items that enable the user to perform specific Spells regardless of the user's status as a Magician. Magi Magi are a type of magician put into the world by the God in order to select and guide King Vessels by summoning Dungeons. They have unlimited access to the Magoi produced by the Rukh. Dungeons Dungeon are portals from the New World to the old cities of Alma Torran. They are summoned by a Magi. They exist to aid in selecting King Vessels by presenting a series of challenges. A Human who reaches the end may claim the Djinn who resides there. Djinn Djinn are the former chieftains of the various species from Alma Torran. It is their job to test and lend power to King Vessels. They reside in Metal Vessels in their Dungeons until claimed by a Human. Each Djinn's power is aligned with a specific type of Magic. Metal Vessel A significant metal item belonging to a King Vessel or a Household Member that a Djinn, or a Household Vessel has chosen to reside in. They can be activated by their owner in order to wield the Djinn's power via Magic. Each Metal Vessel has a reservoir of Magoi which can be refilled from it's owner. King Vessel/Kings Candidate A King Vessel is a Human that has claimed a Djinn. Once the right King Vessel is found, they will become the next God.source? Djinn equip A technique in which a King Vessel covers themselves in their Djinn's power. This allows them to use Magic. Households Vessels The offspring of a Djinn, born from the bond between the Djinn and their King Vessel. They seek out Humans who will serve their King Vessel, then grant them access to the power of the King Vessel's Djinn. The term "Household Vessel" can also be used to refer to the type of Metal Vessel that a Household Vessel resides in. Household Members Humans who are attracted to/compelled to follow a specific King Vessel and have received a Household Vessel. Household members cannot become King Vessels. Assimilation Assimilated individuals are Household Members have fused with their Household Vessels in order gain greater power and abilities. They shed their New Human form to resemble the old species of Alma Torran. References